The New Assistant
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Edward's reforming. It might be a little more than Bruce and Tim could handle.


It was early morning, much to early for Bruce Wayne since he had gotten home at four am with Red Robin and they had only slept for about an hour before it was time to wake up, shower, get dress and head to Wayne Enterprise.

Tim had slept the whole ride over and Bruce had gone in and out of sleep all while trying to speed read through the folders Alfred had been given him. They made it to the Building and Tim managed to look like it he had been awake for hours.

They entered the building cheerfully saying hello to everyone, waving and stopping for idle chit chat until finally they made it up to the top floor where their offices were. Bruce of course had the main office but Tim's was connected to it in case of anything and Tim had a hidden door where he could come and go as he pleased.

Once they made it to Bruce's office they opened it to a surprise.

Well, a shocker actually.

"Finally! You do know you're twenty minutes late?" Edward Nigma looking a little peeved. "I was told to be here half hour early and been standing here since!"

"…Who let you in here?" Bruce asked trying to keep calm. "I wasn't told that anyone was going to meet me this morning."

"I'm not here for a meeting." Edward glared at him tapping his foot. "I even got you coffee,"

"Thank you?"

"I drank it because you were late." Edward huffed folding his arms. "You're late."

"Yes, you've said that." Bruce cleared his throat. "Tim will you go find my assistant?"

"I am your new assistant." Edward said. "I was hired yesterday for the job."

There was a long pause before Tim walked to his door. "I need to get something's done, I'll see you later, Dad, bye."

Bruce looked over at Tim and gave him a light glare. "Alright, Tim, see you in a little bit,"

Tim waved a bit before smiling at Edward. "It was nice to meet you."

"Hm." Edward looked at him for a minute before looked back at Bruce and pointed him. "You're late!"

"Yes, so you've said… so tell me, Edward," Bruce walked over to his desk and sat down. "So, who hired you?"

"Someone called Mr. Fox." Edward said and bent down to pick up a large pile of folders and he had this large happy grin on his face. "Here! I organized all your folders, put all your important meetings first, your first one is in about forty minutes and I set up your portfolio, here's a clicker for your visual presentation, a list of things that must be covered for that meeting, you have another meeting at elven until one and then you can go have lunch for an hour and then after that another meeting at two and then one more hour of work and then we can go home. Here I mapped everything here, here, and here. Oh yes, and please try not to crinkle the pages, I worked really hard on them. Do you like the green color? I made sure it was a very light green."

"Yes, I can see that, thank you."

"Shall we go over the presentation real fast before you have to go into the meeting?"

"Well-"

Suddenly Tim popped his head in. "Excuse me, but can I see you for a moment, Bruce?"

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, Edward."

"Oh alright…" Edward frowned. "Just hurry so we can go over this! You only have thirty four minutes!"

"I know." Bruce said and quickly shuffled Tim back into his office.

"I can't believe this." Bruce grumbled. "Why is the Riddler my new assistant?"

"Well, remember that new program you started where ex-cons from Arkham with approved papers can come and work for your company? Yeah, they sent Edward after he cleared and through a mix up made him your new personal assistant and when they noticed they were too afraid to tell a Batman ex-con that he can't work for you." Tim sighed before folding his arms. "If it makes you feel better he passed all his exams both physical and mental before they left him leave Arkham."

"And he seems to be taking this job seriously." Bruce frowned. "If I fire him or switch his job he might relapse and end up back at Arkham."

"Or sending Batman riddles." Tim agreed before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Bruce. Maybe this is a good thing."

"He's not your personal assistant."

"Nope." Tim smiled. "Give it a chance maybe it will be alright."

"Yes, maybe." "Bruce smiled at his son. "Well, what are you doing?"

"Just working on a few things for our abroad and also for-"

The door slammed opened. "You have to prepare for your meeting! You only have twenty nine minutes!"

Tim pit his hand over his mouth to keep form grinning. "Good luck, dad."

Giving a sideway glare at Tim he cleared his throat. "Edward add Tim to our lunch schudle."

"Actually, I'm having lunch with… _Damian_...?"

"Not anymore." Bruce gave him a look and Edward vanished to go add Tim in. "Really? Damian? That was your defense?"

"I panicked." Tim shrugged but gave Bruce a hug. "See you at lunch."

"I'll see you at lunch." Bruce turned to leave when Edward bumped into him.

"Come on! Twenty seven minutes!" Edward yelled pushing the larger man into the office. "And you haven't read over all my notes!"

Tim just stared before going to his desk before covering his face with his hands. "Damian… That really was a stupid defense."

* * *

><p>Bruce was being pushed down the hall by Edward as the shorter man hand his hands pressed against his back forcing him to rush down the long hallways towards the meeting room. Impressive for Nigma because he never thought the redhead had the strength to push a large man like this.<p>

"Come on, walk faster!" Edward grumbled. "You're going to be late!"

"We have five minutes."

"You're the boss! Act like it!" Edward made it to the room kicking the door opened. "Aha! Now go, go, go!"

Bruce walked into the room only to find it empty. "No one's here."

"I had them line up way over there until you came in first."

"You what?!"

"You're welcome. Alright, ladies and gentlemen you can come in now." Edward smiled before leaving and soon people started to shuffle in giving Edward a mean glare. "I placed all your names on place cards and their all in alphabetical order."

"Thank you." Bruce said stiffly. "Edward. You can go now."

"Oh right, I forgot." Edward nodded before leaving. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Once gone a board member looked at him. "Bruce… do you know who that is?"

"Yes and unless one of you is Batman, than feel free to say something. Now shall we begin?"

It was only twenty minutes into the meeting when Edward popped back in this time with little purple and green cakes, coffee and napkins, that where light green. He went around the room passing them out until he got to Bruce.

"I got this one for you."

"Wow, a fully green cupcake… thank you."

"You're welcome," Edward looked very proud of himself before putting down a coffee. "I also go you a coffee. Your son says you like it just dark."

"Yes, I do. Thank you Edward, you can leave now if you like." Bruce did his best to put on a bright smile before turning back to talk when Edward suddenly sat down next to him. "Um?"

"You said if I like. Well, I don't want to leave."

By the time lunch came around Bruce was too stuffed with the cupcakes Edward kept bringing to the meetings and drinks and for some reason thought that Bruce was going to die if he didn't eat them, so he ate them and he could feel the calories laying claim to his muscles and damn another green cupcake was suddenly in front of him.

"Thank you, Edward, but I rather have lunch before I have any more sweets."

"So, can I have it?" Edward looked hopeful.

"Yes." Bruce pushed it towards him. "Take it."

"Yay!" Edward took it before taking a bite of it. "It's perfect."

They waited for Tim who was ten minutes late and he came running and hid behind Bruce for a few minutes and before he could ask what was going on he saw Damian hunting through the room. It took a glare to get his youngest son to growl at him before leaving.

"Thanks." Tim said taking in some breaths. "He's been after me since this morning."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling it has to do with the fact that he hates me." Tim sighed before taking a seat and going a polite nod towards Edward who was busy eating his cupcake. "Good after noon."

"Oh hello." Edward looked over. "Your one of Mr. Wayne's kids right? Which number are you?"

Tim swore he heard someone snort in the background. "I'm the third. Also known as Tim Wayne."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Three brothers. One Sister." Tim said. "However my sister is in China."

"China?"

"Yes, she likes it there." Bruce interrupted. "Now shall we order something _that's_ not a cupcake?"

"Cupcakes?" Tim looked at him before back at Edward. "Never mind."

"There's going to be more at the meeting after lunch." Edward said once he was done before picking up a menu. "Let's see… ah yes, you can have a steak with some veggies and some sparkling water. I'll have some cake."

"And why are you picking out what I'm eating?" Bruce glared at him.

"Because if you get sick than I'll get sick and I don't want to be sick."

"That has nothing to do with my food."

"Alright, your fat than."

Tim chocked on his water grabbing a napkin and holding it over his mouth looking at Edward with wide eyes in disbelief.

"I am not fat." Bruce growled at the redhead. "It just so happens I work out all the time."

"Sure you do," Edward looked over the menu again. "That's why you ate all those cupcakes I brought you."

"I ate them because I didn't want to be rude." Bruce leaned over on the table. "Why did you keep bringing them if you didn't want me to eat them."

"I wanted you to discharge them so _I_ could have them, but _no_ you just kept eating each one I brought you and I only got one!" Letting out a sigh Edward leaned back into his seat. "Your so shellfish you know that?"

"If you wanted them than you can eat them." Bruce forced a smile. "I don't like sweets to much anyway."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Excuse me, sir, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we are!" Edward quickly gave out the order and even ordered Tim food and drink before handing the menu back to the waiter before smiling at them. "There, now we can go over the portfolio for your next meeting."

With a pause Bruce grinned. "I think I left it in my office."

"Oh… Well, I'll go get it!"

Once he was gone Tim looked at Bruce. "Is that the first time he's left your side?"

"Unfortunately and I have huge urge to strangle him." Bruce was about to get up. "Let's go before he comes back-"

"Wait, I forgot!" Edward jumped out nowhere. "I brought all the copies with me!"

Tim watched as Bruce thudded his head on the table. Reaching over he patted his Mentor/Father's shoulder trying to comfort him as Edward opened the folder before chattering about it until their meals came.

* * *

><p>It was almost seven at night when Bruce was finished when the billionaire had finally gotten done. Tim had gotten done but Alfred was his ride so he was stuck in Bruce's office with Edward demanding that Bruce Wayne finish all the work for the day and before Bruce could escape Edward had latched his hands onto the back of his jack.<p>

"Oh no, you don't!" Edward grumbled trying to dig his heels into the carpet. "We still haven't gone over the portfolio for tomorrow's meetings!"

"How about tomorrow? That way I'll remember it perfectly." Bruce grabbed the napping Tim and shuffled the suddenly awake teen towards elevator. "We'll see you tomorrow, Edward!"

Edward huffed before letting go. "Alright, than. I have to get going anyway. They put me in a apartment with someone. Parole and all that. Good night Mr. Wayne, smaller Wayne."

"Good night." Bruce said quickly pressing the down button. "Finally. Alright, Tim let's get home, grab some food we like, and go patrolling, alright?"

With a smile Tim nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Hours later when Bruce was getting ready to sleep until seven and Tim had gone back to his apartment about half hour before hand and since it was three am it was perfect to get four hours of sleep but this was ruined by a phone call.<p>

"What?" Bruce said into the phone before jolting up in bed. "He's where?!"

* * *

><p>"And tell your Father that you've been out since you two left!" Edward scolded. "I was waiting to see who they gave me as a apartment roommate but your only seventeen, why are you even living here? Or are you sneaking out and went to a party? Do you know how dangerous Gotham is at night?! You could've been killed?!"<p>

Tim bit his lip. "Bruce, come get please, Edward's in my home."

"Another thing, what's with all this stuff?" Edward said in awe at all the stuff scattered everywhere. "Look at all the books! There must been over twenty thousand! Hey, Tim, have you've eaten? You need to eat. Did you know you abnormally small for a seventeen year old? Get one the phone and stop being rude. "

"Bruce… he's organizing my stuff come get your assistant, now! Please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's reforming. It might be a little more than Bruce and Tim could handle.<strong>


End file.
